Behind the Eyes
by crocpop
Summary: Pepper visits Bruce in his lab. Pepper-Bruce FRIENDSHIP ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! **

**This is my first Avengers fanfic! Sorry that my writing is atrocious and awful, but I tried my best! **

**Just to clarify, this is movie-verse, yet you don't have to see the movie to read it. **

**I don't own the Avengers. Obviously. **

**Review? **

* * *

"Bruce?"

The scientist turned, slightly startled by the unexpected arrival of a visitor. He removed his glasses with his left hand and smiled, his customary greeting.

Accepting it as an invitation to proceed, Pepper Potts crossed the threshold and approached his desk.

On it were several screens, all sporting the Stark Industries logo. Alongside a lot of diagrams involving a twirling double helix of DNA was the title 'GAMMA RADIATION.'

Her attention swiftly returned to the reason she was there when he spoke.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Potts?"

If this had been said by Tony or Director Fury, this statement could have seemed dismissive or indecorous, yet Bruce appeared genuinely positive.

"Yes, there is," she replied, leaning against the desk "Tony is taking us all out for dinner at the Italian restaurant a few blocks from here. Do you want to come?"

Unfortunately, he shook his head, eyes apologetic.

"I appreciate the offer, but I kind of have work to do."

Pepper looked crestfallen.

"You never join us when we go out for any kind of social gatherings."

The genius shrugged, placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose before returning to a computer keyboard.

A knock on the lab door made them both spin on their heels to face the newcomers. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were standing there, wearing their jackets and were prepared to leave.

"You ready, Pepper?"

"Yeah, uh..." she hesitated, looking back at Bruce, who was examining what looked like a graph of results on a monitor. She moved out of his earshot before continuing. "Actually, I'm going to stay here."

Tony looked rejected.

"Come on, I know for a fact that Italian is your favourite."

"No, my favourite is Indian food."

"That's what I meant."

For a genius, he made an awful lot of mistakes.

After a few words of farewell, he and Steve had left with Natasha and Clint, and the sound of an expensive car was receding into the distance.

Strolling back into the room, Pepper perched on a stool and fished her mobile from her pocket.

"I'm ordering us a take-out. What would you like?"

The reaction she received was one of slightly stunned confusion.

"You know, you don't have to stay just to keep me company. I'm fine by myself.

Pepper sighed.

"You have to stop pushing people away, Bruce. Some people, including me, really want to get to know you."

Removing his glasses once again, he gave her a sad smile.

"Believe me, I don't think they would."

As the impact of this sentence settled in, it was as if she was viewing the man before his in an entirely new light.

When they had first met, she had seen him as the nervous, yet friendly scientist with a little... anger management issue. However, now she saw the person that was hidden from public view. This was a man who was in conflict with a part of himself that he was not willing to accept. A part that was fuelled by anger and rage. The Hulk.

"_I _do."

Bruce stared at the floor, realising the truth of what she had said.

His brown eyes met her blue ones.

"I think I'll have that take-out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! **

**My apologies for a late update, I have been very busy with an exams! **

**Here you go, sorry if it isn't very good! **

* * *

There was no way they could have anticipated the explosion. In the lab, all that could be heard were a few muffled bangs, which was thought nothing of by the pair occupying the room at the time. Both were sat on chairs drawn up to a table, directly opposite each other, chatting and eating their newly delivered take-outs.

It wasn't until the people in the corridor started screaming that they even knew something was amiss. Dropping their forks simultaneously and both with uneasy looks on their faces, they moved in the direction of the door.

That was precisely when the shock wave hit.

Pepper was thrown to the floor due to the sheer force of the blast. She coughed as smoke from the rubble invaded her lungs.

"Bruce?" Her call was a weak whisper.

When she received no response, she tried to survey the damage. Bits of concrete, metal and wire were everywhere, and, much to her dismay, a rather large chunk of framework blocked the door. Raising her eyes, she noticed something that almost made her heart stop.

The ceiling, it seemed, was only being prevented from collapsing because of a few well placed metal poles, yet seemed extremely fragile.

Pushing the thoughts of many unpleasant events that could occur should the supports break, she focused on the search for her companion.

"Bruce?" she coughed once again "Where are you?"

To her relief, she heard signs of life.

"P-Pepper?"

She smiled, despite the situation before shuffling on her hands and knees towards the voice.

"Ok, just keep talking, I'll find you-"

"No, no!" He interrupted "Y-you need to get out of here..."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, for his voice sounded pained.

"But-"

It was the intercom that interjected this time

_"Miss Potts? Doctor Banner? Is anyone there?" _

She hesitated, recognising the familiar voice.

"Agent Coulson? Phil, it is so good to hear your voice!"

"_I'm glad you're alive, Miss Potts. But you have to tell me, is Doctor Banner with you?" _

"Yeah."

"_Is there a Code Green?" _

Pepper scoured her memory. She vaguely recalled reading something about all the kinds of Codes, yet she only recalled Code Red, which was for when Tony was in a foul mood and running low on caffeine.

"What is a Code Green?"

"_I am _Code Green." She heard Bruce shout from across the room.

The realization that hit her made her breath catch in her throat. The Hulk.

"What do I have to do?"

"_You have to keep him calm, no matter what." _Coulson instructed, his voice level. _"Try to keep his heart rate down." _

Attempting not to dislodge any of the rubble that may cause a collapse in the structure of the room, she scurried over to the scientist

He was currently curled with his knees to his chest and his head in his hands, his back against an upturned desk. Tremors passed through his entire body and his breathing was shallow and sharp.

"Bruce?"

"I told you to go…"

"I'm not leaving you." She interrupted in the calmest tone she could muster despite the panic raging through her mind.

In an attempt to calm him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He visibly tensed, moving away from her touch.

"Bruce, look at me."

When he didn't comply, Pepper gently took one of his hands in both of hers.

"I need you to _look at me._"

Eventually, and reluctantly, he raised his eyes. She resisted the impulse to draw back in shock.

Instead of the usual hazel brown eyes, in their place were a pair of bright, fierce emerald ones.

* * *

**What did you think? I'd really like to know :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I shall see you next chapter! **


End file.
